


i put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

by ace_corvid



Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Human Bruce Wayne, M/M, Magical Realism, Prompt Fic, Spells & Enchantments, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Tim interferes as per usual, Witch Hal Jordan, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: “Hal.” Bruce smiled warmly as Hal walked up to the counter. Hal tried to pretend that didn't do funny little things to his stomach. Because it didn't.“Hey spooky.” Hal beamed. “Welcome back to The Green Lantern! What can I get for you on this fine day?”(Alternatively: Hal is a witch and owns a magic shop that Bruce frequents.)
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978783
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	i put a spell on you (and now you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Horror Movie / **Spell**
> 
> day 10! we're officially in double digits lads! i really enjoyed my witch au from day 3, so i decided to do another one, in a slightly different verse though. have some batlantern fluff!! if you're trans and love dc, shoot me a message if you feel like joining the server thats running this event!  
> thank u lo for looking this over i owe you my life  
> enjoy the fic!
> 
> title: "I put a spell on you" from Hocus Pocus

Hal always found it funny that one of his most frequent customers completely lacked any magical qualities. He was a _regular_ customer in more ways than one.

You met a lot of interesting people when you ran a magic shop, especially a more general store like Hal's. Even though his expertise was Witchcraft, being, you know, a _witch_ , he still stocked plenty of items for the needs of other magical creatures. He sold everything from scale cleaner, for dragons and mer and such, to things like talismans of protection that required no continuous use spells to keep working, that suited all sorts of people. Sure, he got the odd humans who came in for a tarot reading, but other than that, they didn't really have any reason to come by the store with any real consistency.

Except Bruce.

The man was completely human (though there _had_ been a period of time where Hal had honestly believed the man was a vampire), but he still came by the store all the time. Not for himself, but for his kids.

His menagerie of many, _many_ magical kids.

Most of them were witches, but some had a little bit of creature in them. Hal didn't know for certain, but the eldest probably had a little bit of fae blood, more than likely some kind of seelie. What's more, one of the ones who sometimes actually came in with him, Tim, seemed to have dragon blood. Hal didn't know if the boy could manifest, but quite frankly, he didn't want to. Dragons were  _powerful_ and the fact that Tim could cast spells too, which meant he was some part witch? No, no thank you. 

Bruce had adopted most of them, but even his biological son wasn't human, as he was also the child of a notably  _very_ powerful sorceress. Big family; a  _lot_ of magic. Hal honestly didn't know how one human and a brownie could put up with it all.

Bruce seemed like a solid dad; he came in to get ingredients for their shenanigans all the time, and was always so happy to talk about what spells they were trying that week, and were coincidentally also the reason the man looked so tired. They were pretty chaotic kids by the sound of it. His kids were lovely, kind and respectful every time they came in the shop, but Hal knew personally that being a good kid didn't always mean you were a well behaved one. Hal was happy to let the man sit and chat for a while, get it off his chest, being an attentive shop owner and all.

Although, whenever they came in, they always seemed to be laughing at him, somehow. Not overtly, just, always amused. Like they knew something he didn't, and they weren't interested in letting him know what it was, but they found it pretty funny.

Ah well, kids will be kids. Nothing Hal couldn't handle, having gotten much worse from his nephew.

It of course helped that Bruce was pretty easy on the eyes. Like a really, really attractive man. Damn. If Hal didn't already know he was into broader guys, Bruce would have been one hell of an awakening. He had arms like tree trunks and he could probably bench press him. Hal knew his own tastes, and Bruce hit pretty much every single one of them. 'Beefcake' and 'nice eyes' came to mind in particular.

Really nice eyes, actually. The kind of pale blue you'd normally expect from a water spirit.

Not that Hal cared. He definitely didn't. At all.

Kyle, his shop assistant and belligerent family member, popped his head into the back room where Hal was sat, mixing a quick batch of liquid courage. He grinned wolfishly as he saw Hal.

“Your boy toy is here.” He laughed.

“Not my boy toy.” Hal said, rolling his eyes.

“You don't spend half as much time talking to any other customer Uncle Hal.” Kyle shrugged, a knowing look creeping across his features. “What am I supposed to think?”

“I literally spent two hours talking to Raven at the counter yesterday, you terrible, unruly child.”

“Yeah, about the transitive qualities of alchemic metals.” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Not about anything _personal_ like with him.”

“Grounded.” Hal quipped as he rounded out of the room, and Kyle didn't even have the decency to look like he believed him even a little.

“Hal.” Bruce smiled warmly as Hal walked up to the counter. Hal tried to pretend that didn't do funny little things to his stomach. Because it didn't.

“Hey spooky.” Hal beamed. “Welcome back to The Green Lantern! What can I get for you on this fine day?”

“Tim gave me a list.” Bruce said fondly. “He usually comes down himself, or at least with me, but I guess he didn't feel like it today.”

“Guess not. How's everything been?” Hal asked.

Bruce immediately untensed and started reciting a story about Damian and Jason trying to summon a hell hound using the configurations Tim was studying in order to prepare for the ritual to summon his familiar. Hal remembered when he'd summoned his own familiar, a ginger cat named Barry, after his best friend. It had been stressful, and the amount of magic it took had made him tired for days, not to mention what he'd used in the preparation. He'd been exhausted since he started the project, and well, no wonder Tim didn't keep an eye on those configurations.

It was a pretty funny story though, and Hal couldn't help but laugh along.

“Those kids are gonna be the death of me.” Bruce noted when he was done, and Hal couldn't help but notice he didn't sound mad at the idea.

“Yeah, but you love them.” Hal said, trying not to let his admiration leak into his voice too much. Judging by the way Bruce's eyes linger too long on his, he doesn't succeed. Damn. “So, how about that list?”

Bruce dutifully starts listing ingredients, but something about it is off. For one, practically none of it fits Tim's preferred area of study, which Hal knows more than well. It's really a very strange collection, but Hal can't figure out why until;-

“Wait, say that one again?” He asked, voice going a little reedy as he tried to process it.

“Dusted Pixie Wings?”

“No, one before that.” Although the inclusion of dusted pixie wings is _also_ very interesting.

“Cupid feathers?” Bruce shrugged with the air of someone who knew nothing about potions and didn't want to.

“Yeah.” Hal scratched the back of his neck. “They're pretty much only used in, well, love draughts.”

“A love draught? I thought love potions didn't exist. Dick's gone on a lot of impassioned rants about it.” Bruce said, and Hal didn't doubt that for a second. He'd seen that man on a sugar high.

“They don't exist like how you'd imagine them, but there's a lot of experimental work that creates something that resembles the effect. The closest anyone's gotten that's safe and ethical is one that kinda lowers your romantic inhibitions. It's a little hard to explain, but I read the journal when it came out. It included Cupid feathers pretty heavily. It was groundbreaking; they weren't even legally classified as potion ingredients at the time. They've still not broken out of that sphere of study though, either. I can't imagine why Tim would need any.”

“Neither could I.” Bruce frowned, eyebrows creasing together in a face that Hal shouldn't have found attractive but really, _really_ did. Now really wasn't the time for that though, and Hal stomped down on the errant feeling with vindictive pleasure.

“May I see the list?” Hal asked, already extending his hand for it. Bruce handed it over. He studied it for a couple seconds before everything clicked. “Huh. _Huh._ ”

“What is it?” Bruce sounded a little worried, and Hal smiled reassuringly in return.

“Honestly, best guess?” Hal raised an eyebrow. “Most of these ingredients mixed together do affect emotions, but not in any affectionate way. In fact, most of them are the main ingredients in liquid courage; I was literally just brewing that, I would know. Looking at the other ingredients added, this would _theoretically_ be a potion that gave you... the courage to be romantic or intimate, I guess?”

Bruce blushed almost imperceptibly, but Hal knew him well enough to catch it. “That boy is _grounded._ ” He mumbled under his breath.

“Well, experimenting with potions is fine. To be honest, I can't even see a reason why this wouldn't work, apart from emotional potions being notoriously finicky.” Hal mused. “But he technically needs supervision for it since he's not a certified witch.”

“I'll tell him to knock it off.” Bruce dismissed.

“If only you actually believed that would work.” He laughed, and Bruce sighed, leaning against the counter. “I don't mind supervising him sometime, if you want.”

Bruce looked up at the offer. “Well he'd appreciate it, if you're sure.” Bruce almost seemed surprise. “You're certainly welcome any time.”

“I'll come by now, if you want. I'm sure he was planning to mix this as soon as he got his hands on it anyway.”

“I'm not so sure.” Bruce muttered. Honestly, neither was Hal.

Hal knew perfectly well that Tim had a boyfriend. A nice half gorgon boy called Conner who came in to renew the charms on his sunglasses every month that prevented him from freezing people. He didn't really need romantic courage. There was always the chance Tim just wanted to see if he could create a new potion, but this wasn't his field of study. It just didn't make sense.

On the other hand, Tim _had_ seen Bruce and Hal interact, and he was a pretty sharp kid. Hal didn't have any doubts about how subtle he wasn't, and Bruce had blushed when he heard what the potion was... so either Bruce was being dared to do something, or _Hal_ was.

Hal had never backed down from a dare in his life. And he actually wanted to do this one anyway, which was a welcome change.

“If you wanted,” Hal said slowly, lowering the list down to the counter, his eyes green as emeralds as they stared up at the man in front of the counter. “We could go get coffee first?”

“Coffee?” Bruce replied weakly, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't as if this was coming out of nowhere really though.

“Yeah, sure.” Hal nodded with a confidence he wished he actually had. “It can be a date.”

“A date?” Bruce's face lit up in surprise before it was quickly smothered. “A date, of course, yes. That sounds... good.”

His eyes were happy and earnest, and Hal smiled nervously, before yelling “Kyle!” into the back.

“Yeah uncle Hal?” He answered, jogging over.

“Can you watch the shop for a while?” Hal tossed his apron over his head and onto Kyle. “I'll pay you overtime.”

Kyle looked slowly between him and Bruce. The boy wasn't exactly dumb, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going on. “Sure.” He answered, narrowing his eyes at Bruce.

“Cool, thanks.” Hal ruffled his hair as Kyle got an evil look on his face.

“Not your boy toy, huh?” He asked, loudly, as he and Bruce were leaving.

Hal threw a silencing spell over his shoulder. He winked at Bruce through the sound of his nephews muffled screams. He _loved_ being a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> yes tim DID get his dad a date by calling him a coward with potion ingredients
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
